


My Player 2

by VintageBonsaiTrees



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageBonsaiTrees/pseuds/VintageBonsaiTrees
Summary: Michael gives his boyfriend the surprise of his life.(I apologize if this is badly written, but it's my first small one-shot in a long time! I hope you enjoy and possibly support my future works!)





	My Player 2

Jeremy sat down on the couch, giggling and snorting. 

"Michael, babe, why is Super Mario World on?" the twig boy said in between giggles. 

Michael smiled and laughed. 

"Sweetheart, find out for yourself," the Filipino boy sweetly replied. 

Grabbing the controller, Jeremy began the level. Going through the small monsters, he found a mystery box and punched it, getting a red mushroom. He then found a text box and punched it to see what it says. 

"Life is a journey."

Jeremy was a bit confused. Looking back, Michael disappeared. Feeling a bit off, he kept going. Another text box. 

"We've had our disagreements and we've had each other's back."

The skinny boy kept the content in mind and found another text box right after the previous one. 

"We've known each other for 16 years. I have loved you dearly for 8 years."

Jeremy smiled a bit, beginning to think that the texts are entirely from Michael. 

As he kept going, he found a mystery box. When he puched it, he got a fire flower power-up. Then, advancing a bit more, another text box appeared. 

"You set my heart ablaze. Seeing your smile makes me so happy and seeing you cry breaks my heart."

Jeremy grinned widely as he laughed. He didn't know how to feel, but he was beginning to burst with happiness. 

Seeing the finale of the level, there was a final text box. He punched it. 

"Jeremiah Heere. Will you marry me?"

Dropping the controller, Jeremy clapsed his hands over his mouth. Looking back, behind the couch, he found Michael on one knee in a fancy suit. Laughing with joy, the twig boy just got up, then tears started forming in his sky blue eyes. 

Michael grinned. Jeremy, covering his eyes and smiled, suddenly latched onto the weed boy and shouted out:

"Yes, oh my god, yes, I will marry you!"

Michael, growing wide-eyed, wrapped his arms around Jeremy, crying happily. 

Pulling away, they shared a tender kiss. Then, Michael got up to retrieve a box from the kitchen, and opened to reveal a ring, engraved "Player 2."

Jeremy, smiling, feeling like he was going to shed tears again, held out his hand as his new fiancé put on the ring. Michael smiled faintly, so happy he now gets to spend his life with his Player 2, and the new "Mr. Mell."


End file.
